Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places (episode)
Worf helps Quark woo Grilka, a Klingon woman. Summary Grilka, Quark's ex-wife, shows up on Deep Space 9, and while her intentions are unknown, Worf is smitten as soon as he sees her. In Quark's bar, Worf puts on a display to get Grilka's attention that includes throwing Morn out of his seat (after first apologizing in advance to Morn, sotto voce). Tumek pulls Worf aside and informs him that Grilka is not interested, however. Grilka comes to Quark and conveniently mentions that her Great House, the House of Grilka, has suffered significant financial losses of late — but she doesn't ask for help, for Klingons do not dirty themselves with "filthy ledgers and bank accounts." Taking the hint, Quark "asks" to look at her financial records, and he helps her as she planned. The two of them spend a great deal of time together, and they genuinely seem interested in one another. However Quark is completely unfamiliar with Klingon mating rituals, so he asks Jadzia — and Worf — for help. They help him and all goes well until Grilka's bodyguard is fed up with the two of them and declares that he cannot work for a House where a Ferengi is welcome. He challenges Quark to combat. Now Quark is faced with the prospect of either losing Grilka or dying (for he obviously doesn't stand a chance against a Klingon with a bat'leth). Worf again helps the Ferengi; using a special device, Worf is able to control Quark's body movements and helps him defend himself. Ultimately, Quark hands the bodyguard's bat'leth to Grilka, proving his courage. The two of them are in love, but this leaves Worf alone. Not as alone as he thinks, however. Jadzia, who until now has pressured him about the fact that there is nothing special about Grilka, claims she would be looking for someone more fun and "attainable" if she were him. She finally gives him the hint and, after a brief sparring with bat'leths, end up beginning a mating ritual of their own. When the two couples come to the infirmary with broken bones and bruises aplenty, it is enough to convince Doctor Bashir that he is best off not asking how his patients received their wounds. In a private room in the infirmary, Dax and Worf talk about what happened. Dax understands that Worf is unlikely to rush into marriage, even though tradition recommends it. They do agree, however, that they ought to pursue their relationship further. Memorable Quotes "War! What is it good for? If you ask me, absolutely nothing." : - Quark, paraphrasing the popular song, War. "A perfect evening." "Mmm. Almost. Her bodyguard was giving me threatening looks all night." "That is to be expected. The idea of a Ferengi courting a great lady is... offensive." "You know, it's attitudes like that that keep you people from getting invited to all the really good parties." : - Worf and Quark "This is ridiculous! I'm surrounded by corpses, my shoes are dripping in blood, and you want me to feel romantic? Why am I putting myself through this?" "Because later that night, Kahless and Lukara jumped on each other like a pair of crazed voles. Grr!" : - Quark and Jadzia Dax "You people have rituals for everything except waste extraction! You must have a ceremony or secret hand-shake or something I can do!" : - Quark, facing the problem of dying, or being branded a coward and losing Grilka. "You realize that according to Klingon tradition..." "According to tradition, we have to get married." "But as you keep insisting, you are not a traditional woman." "And the truth is, Worf... at heart, you're not much of a traditional man." : - Worf and Jadzia Dax Background Information *This episode is a sequel to "The House of Quark." *Joseph Ruskin (Tumek) also appeared as Galt in the TOS episode "The Gamesters of Triskelion"; as a Cardassian Informant in the DS9 epsiode "Improbable Cause"; as a Son'a Officer in Star Trek: Insurrection; and as a Vulcan Master in the VOY episode "Gravity". *Phil Morris (Thopok) also appeared in the TOS episode "Miri"; as Cadet Foster in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; as Remata'Klan in the DS9 episode "Rocks and Shoals"; and as John Kelly in the VOY episode "One Small Step". *The play Cyrano de Bergerac served as the inspiration for this episode. *The title is the second longest in all of Star Trek's television episodes. The first is "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky." Links and References Guest Stars *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Mary Kay Adams as Grilka *Joseph Ruskin as Tumek *Phil Morris as Thopok References Barak-Kadan; Basai master; Bolian; Holana River; House of Grilka; Ireland; Kahless the Unforgettable; Klingon opera; Lingta; Lukara; Maparian ale; Mekro'vak region; Musilla Province; optronic relay, Parada; pazafer; Qam-Chee; Racket; Shakaar Edon; Springball; Targ; Tygarian |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Gefährliche Liebschaften es:Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places nl:Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places